


Advanced Vocabulary

by pillsbury



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bottom Derek, Developing Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Shower Sex, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillsbury/pseuds/pillsbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Почему я тебе нравлюсь? - спросил Дерек, снимая рубашку и бросая ее на компьютерное кресло.</p>
<p>- Из-за твоего тела, - ответил Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Advanced Vocabulary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512221) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



Дерек никогда не любил домашние задания. Он понимал, что они мало кому доставляют удовольствие, но сам испытывал неподдельный ужас. Такой сильный, что однажды, возвращаясь из школы через холмы, в клочья разодрал свой портфель. Матери он сказал, что портфель съела пума. Ему было восемь.

  
В старших классах легче не стало, неважно, насколько хорошо он ладил с учителями. Иногда от этого становилось только хуже: они как будто жалели его за то, что он _не может понять_.

  
Дереку всегда было проще работать руками, делая вещи, в которых есть смысл. В отличие от задачек про поезда и сочинений о книгах, которые и на вкус-то не попробуешь.

  
Поэтому его удивило, насколько приятно оказалось наблюдать за Стайлзом, делающим свои уроки. Тот тоже не считал домашку веселым занятием, жаловался и боролся с желанием отвлечься на компьютер. Но Стайлз был умен, мыслил быстро и точно, и сложные задачи его радовали, даже когда он ворчал.

  
Дерека не заботило, нравится Стайлзу материал или нет. Его привлекала атмосфера тихой сосредоточенности, царившая в комнате, и то, как у Стайлза светлело лицо, когда он находил решение. Неважно, было ли это кратчайшее расстояние между двумя точками, или новый способ использования рябины, или аналитическое эссе. Хорошо выполненная работа словно успокаивала в нем какую-то внутреннюю потребность, и это в свою очередь успокаивало Дерека. Он не задумывался, почему.

  
Растянувшись на вечно неубранной стайлзовой кровати, Дерек проваливался в легкую дремоту под тихий стук пальцев по клавиатуре. Брошенная на покрывало стопка ламинированных карточек разбудила его.

  
\- Что это?

  
Стайлз крутанулся в своем кресле.  
\- Карточки со словами к выпускному экзамену. Проверишь меня?

  
(Экзамены означали колледж, а колледж означал _отъезд_ , и Дерек старался не думать об этой стороне стайлзовой эрудиции и сообразительности, говорившей, что Стайлз слишком хорош для Бейкон Хиллс, что он уедет, когда придет время, и уже не вернется.)

  
\- Окей, - сказал Дерек, проглатывая иррациональный страх, связанный с домашней работой, и запоздалое сожаление о том, что ему самому не пришлось сдавать выпускные, потому что он не окончил школу; и его собственное будущее не имело значения.

  
\- Чувак, ты просто должен читать мне слова и смотреть, правильно ли я вспомнил определение, - сказал Стайлз. Он перестал крутиться в кресле и внимательно глядел на Дерека.

  
\- Я пытался заснуть, - ответил Дерек. Это казалось хорошим объяснением его нерешительности.

  
\- Есть отличное место, где люди обычно спят. Оно называется собственная спальня. Эта спальня моя.

  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Дерек, перемешивая карточки. У них были острые края и сладковатый запах пластика.

  
\- Моя комната, мои правила, старина. – Дерек продолжал тасовать, пока Стайлз не вздохнул и не добавил. – Ты знаешь, ты должен с чего-то начать. Игра не предполагает чтение мыслей.

  
\- Покатость, - сказал Дерек. Слово царапало ему язык, словно острый край бумаги, и он немедленно его возненавидел его за то, что всю жизнь обходился без него. Стайлз жестом изобразил гигантский холм.

  
\- Склон горы. Наклонная часть.

  
Дерек пожал плечами. Почти угадал. Он вытащил следующую карточку.

  
\- Химерический.

  
\- Воображаемый. Как оборотень!

  
\- Правильно. Минус полбалла за наглость.

  
\- Ты не должен вести счет. – сказал Стайлз. Тут нет балльной системы, я требую компенсации.

  
\- Неверно. - сказал Дерек. – Твои полномочия в этой комнате не распространяются на компенсации. Блаженный.

  
\- Выглядящий счастливым.

  
Дерек перевернул карточку. Здесь сказано: «Выказывающий покой и радость, относящийся к небесной радости».

  
\- Что еще за небесная радость? Звезды не могут быть счастливыми, - возмутился Стайлз. – Это чушь.

  
Они продолжали еще полчаса. Стайлз давал определение каждому слову правильно или почти правильно, так что Дереку начало казаться, что он попросту красуется.

 

 

Однако это его не беспокоило. Отец Стайлза в последнее время пропадал на работе, и вряд ли часто хвалил сына за то, как тщательно тот готовится к экзамену.

 

И Дерек только что сравнил себя с его отцом. Черт.

  
\- Эй? – спросил Стайлз. – Я прав или нет?

  
\- Да, ты прав. Думаю, ты сделал достаточно и можешь отложить остальное до завтрашнего утра, - ответил Дерек и бросил карточки на полку возле кровати. – Мне пора идти.

  
Он схватил свою куртку и вышел через дверь, слыша, как Стайлз снова крутится в своем кресле.

  
***  
Дерек был на кровати Стайлза.

  
Сам Стайлз делал домашнюю по математике, и его карандаш мягко скрипел по бумаге. Звук был достаточно монотонным, чтобы подтолкнуть Дерека из легкой сонливости в глубокий сон без сновидений.

  
Он проснулся от ощущения, что матрас прогибается, но остался лежать неподвижно, борясь с желанием принять оборонительную позу.

  
\- Как ты объясняешь, что проводишь здесь все время? – спросил Стайлз, с мягким вздохом опускаясь на матрас рядом с Дереком. Он пах усталостью.

  
\- Я не обязан ничего объяснять, я…

  
\- Альфа, да. Я понял. Но они же все равно должны интересоваться. Получается ты, я не знаю, пренебрегаешь ими?

  
\- Им нужна независимость, а не нянька, - ответил Дерек.

  
\- О, а мне, значит, нужна нянька? – слова вылетели из Стайлза, как пули из пистолета.

  
Дерек сел и поглядел на него сверху вниз.

 

– Что?

  
\- У Эрики двойка по американской истории, Айзек забывает появляться практически на всех предметах. У Джексона до сих пор не прошел посттравматический стресс, а Бойда отстранили от занятий за то, что у него пошел огонь из выхлопной трубы на занятии по автомеханике. Скотта оставили на _второй год_. И ты не кружишься над ними, чтобы удостовериться, что они учатся.

  
\- Ты думаешь, я здесь из-за твоей домашней работы?

  
Стайлз подозрительно нахмурился.

– Если не из-за нее, то из-за чего же?

  
Волоски на руках Дерека встали дыбом. Злость электрическим зарядом прошла через его тело.

\- Мне нет дела до твоих оценок, - сказал он свирепо.

  
Фальшивость этого утверждения отозвалась эхом у него внутри. Он слышал паузу, которая за ним последовала, и собственное неровное дыхание.

  
\- Я знаю, - сказал наконец Стайлз. Его голос звучал неприятно. На мгновение он зажмурился, и на его лице появилась неуверенность, от которой Дерекова злость улеглась.

  
\- Стайлз.

  
\- Вообще-то у меня по-прежнему высокий средний балл, и я каждую неделю ухитряюсь не дать себя убить, что тоже своего рода достижение. И знаешь что? Мне не нужна для этого чертова нянька. Не говоря уже о том, что ты меня отвлекаешь.

  
Мысль, что от него больше вреда, чем пользы, не приходила Дереку в голову. А есть ли от него вообще помощь? Ему нравилось отдыхать в комнате Стайлза, слушать, как он рассуждает над своими заданиями, целовать его шею и утягивать его на кровать, отсасывать ему и проглатывать его крики. Но Дерек никогда не _задумывался_ об этом. Он просто делал то, что мог чувствовать руками. То, что мог пробовать на вкус.

  
\- Ох, – сказал Дерек.

  
\- Ох,- повторил Стайлз, резко садясь. – Ох, - насмешливо и недобро.

  
Дерек знал, что его намеренно провоцируют, но это не помогло. Он втянул тонкую струю воздуха и смотрел на Стайлза так, словно тот был вторым хищником в комнате. Все его слова куда-то исчезли, и он ждал, когда они вернутся, зная и боясь, что у Стайлза хватит слов для них обоих.

  
Стайлз соскользнул с кровати и отошел на несколько шагов.

  
– Я не понимаю, зачем тебе быть здесь, если не для присмотра за мной. И я не понимаю, зачем тебе за мной присматривать, если только не из неуместного чувства вины, что ты втянул меня во все это дерьмо, и теперь это дерьмо отвлекает меня от школы. Я не понимаю, почему ты не носишься так с своей стаей. Или со Скоттом! Ему нужна помощь. Его мать бесится из-за его оценок, и... ”

  
Вот оно.

  
– Я здесь не для того, чтобы тебя опекать, - оскалился Дерек. Разумеется, он знал о проблемах Скотта с учебой. Но ничего не мог сделать. Не мог же он выполнять работу Скотта за него. Или поговорить с его матерью. Или заставлять Скотта ходить на уроки, когда это было последнее, что ему самому хотелось бы делать.

  
\- Я не знаю, в чем дело, - сказал Стайлз, вертя в руках пластиковую кость со своего стола. Это был одновременно вопрос и обвинение, но ответа у Дерека не нашлось. Каким бы ни был этот ответ, он наверняка состоял бы из множества длинных, глупых слов, которые Дерек прежде не слышал, и которым не смог бы подобрать определение.

  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал приходить? – спросил Дерек.

  
\- Нет. – Стайлз положил кисть на место и взял резиновую игрушку, которую принялся сжимать и разжимать в ладонях. – Моя постель теперь пахнет тобой. Это как оборотничьи духи. Я думаю, ты мне нравишься.

  
В животе у Дерека что-то тревожно сжалось.

  
\- Так что если это просто…повадки Альфы, я могу присылать тебе смс, сделал я домашнюю или нет. Но я не хочу. Я не могу. - Игрушка скрипела в его руках. – Влюбляться. Если это, конечно, оно.

  
Дерек сказал бы что-нибудь успокаивающее, будь он в этом хорош, что-нибудь разумное, чтобы унять острую стайлзову тревогу, из-за которой тот теперь кружил по комнате туда-сюда.

  
Но успокаивать он не умел.

  
\- Ты думаешь, я бы к тебе притронулся, если бы приходил сюда смотреть за тобой? – Пальцы сами сжались в кулаки. – Думаешь, я притронулся к ним?

  
\- Нет. Я не знаю! Мы как-то не обсуждали свою сексуальную жизнь в кафетерии.

  
Дерек потер лицо руками.

  
\- И когда ты говоришь «притронулся» таким тоном, это звучит довольно мерзко. Он уронил игрушку и уселся посреди комнаты, почти упал, словно кто-то подставил ему подножку.

  
Возмущение Дерека угасло.

  
– Хочешь на свою кровать? – спросил он.

  
\- Что не так с вопросом, чувак? Ты ничего мне не скажешь? – Стайлз взъерошил руками свои волосы. – У тебя есть какие-нибудь мысли в голове?

  
В его голосе звучала досада. Слово «мысли» он выплюнул, словно оно было непристойным. Дерек соскользнул с кровати на пол, потянулся к нему и замер, гадая, как они успели перейти от «все нормально» к этому, пока он спал.

  
\- Я стараюсь не иметь мыслей в голове. - признался Дерек. – Они мне не особенно нравятся.

  
Стайлз хрипло рассмеялся и вытер нос рукой. На Дерека он не смотрел.  
\- У меня их полно.

  
Дерек кивнул.

  
– Поэтому ты и справлялся до сих пор. Поэтому у тебя все наладится.

  
\- Да, то же самое говорила школьный психолог.

  
При мысли о том, что Стайлз делится с кем-то посторонним своими размышлениями о будущем, о жизни, по телу Дерека пробежала волна колючего жара. Она не совсем походила на ту собственническую привязанность, которую он испытывал к своим бетам, но ничуть не уступала ей в свирепости.

  
\- Я прихожу сюда, потому что мне нравится… здесь быть, - сказал Дерек. – Это не мысль, это ощущение.

  
Стайлз поднял на него глаза. Он обнимал себя обеими руками, неловкими и человеческими.

  
\- Вряд ли тут есть большая разница. - Он поймал страдающий дереков взгляд и усмехнулся. – Ну да ладно, Тарзан.

  
***

  
Стайлз спал, выдыхая воздух в голое дереково плечо. Дерек гадал, есть ли в его голове мысли, когда он спит.

  
***

  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты подписал для меня разрешение на поездку, - сказал Стайл, забираясь на кровать, где Дерек растянулся на животе в надежде, что сон прогонит головную боль.

  
\- Очень смешно.

  
Стайлз оседлал его бедра как для прогулки верхом. Он был тяжелым. Дерек преувеличенно вздохнул и попытался его стряхнуть, но без энтузиазма.  
\- Иногда я представляю, как трахаю тебя, - признался Стайлз.

  
\- Это как-то связано с разрешением на поездку?

  
\- Определенно, нет, - Стайлз согнулся и переменил позу. Теперь он лежал у Дерека на спине, а его рот был совсем рядом с дерековым ухом. – Общество Чести, играющее в боулинг, это наименее сексуальная вещь, которую я могу себе вообразить.

  
Дерек не ответил, потому что от ощущения тяжести Стайлза вдоль его тела у него перехватило дыхание. Никто до этого не лежал у него на спине, если не считать в схватке. Инстинкт смутно подсказывал сбросить Стайлза прочь, но желание податься назад и потереться об него было просто оглушительным. Ему хотелось опереться на локти и колени и позволить Стайлзу взять себя. Звериный жар разгорался в животе и заставлял член твердеть.

\- В чем дело? – спросил Стайлз, приподнимаясь.

  
\- Ты бы сделал это? – отозвался Дерек. – Если бы я захотел?

\- Мм. О чем мы сейчас говорим? – Стайлз снова опустился, теперь в нерешительности.

  
\- Ты бы трахнул меня? – спросил Дерек, с облегчением чувствуя, как тяжесть возвращается, и так спрашивать было гораздо проще.

  
Стайлз был твердым. От одного этого. Тон его голоса изменился, стал гуще.

  
\- Наверное. В смысле, да. Я должен буду… ты должен показать мне, как.

  
Дерек спросил себя, как Стайлз представляет себе его жизнь до этого момента.

  
\- У меня никогда не было секса с мужчиной.

  
\- Круто, у меня тоже! - сказал Стайлз слишком громко. Он нервно рассмеялся и перекатился на бок рядом с Дереком. Он дрожал. – Я почитаю об этом.

  
Дерек его поцеловал.

  
***

  
Напор у Дерека в душе был ужасным. Он стоял под слабыми струями, одной рукой опираясь об холодный кафель, а пальцами другой растягивал себя. Прежде ему никогда не приходило в голову это делать, несмотря на то, как хорошо ему было когда-то, еще в прошлой жизни, когда Кейт отсасывала ему и ввела в него один палец как раз перед тем, как он кончил.

  
Возможно, если он достаточно постарается, то не будет вспоминать о ней, ее длинных пальцах и ее смехе.

  
Ощущение было не из приятных, и Дерек вздохнул.

  
***

  
\- Интернет полон противоречивых сообщений, - сказал Стайлз. Они ехали в дерековой машине по делу, которое не имело ничего общего с сексом, но Стайлз открыл маленький браузер в своем телефоне и просматривал рисунки. – Надо было это распечатать.

  
\- Мне не нужна диаграмма, - сказал Дерек. Он видел гей-порно. Когда его влечение к мужчинам затмило влечение к женщинам, он купил несколько двд в грязном магазинчике для взрослых и дрочил на них до тех пор, пока не натер мозоли, а потом он выбросил в мусор. Порнография вызывала у него чувство одиночества и тошноту. Секс же… ему нужно было чувствовать его запах, слышать его пульс.

  
\- Я не думаю, что тебе надо действительно много готовиться. То есть, я оставляю это на твое на твое усмотрение. На некоторых сайтах говорится, что ты должен сделать клизму, но…

  
\- Стайлз.

  
\- Да. Точно. Твое дело, чувак. Я просто, ну ты знаешь. Займусь всем остальным.

  
Дерек продолжал вести.

 

Приятно для разнообразия иметь нормальную ночь. Они со стаей прогнали Омегу из Бейкон Хилл, подшили доклад с Элисон и Крисом Аржентами, и успели домой до стайлзова комендантского часа. Дерек и Скотта подкинул до дома. Он сосредоточился на дороге, а они со Стайлзом болтали о лакроссе, как совершенно нормальные подростки, которым не известно о смерти так много, как знали они.

  
Дерек приехал домой и вымылся, размышляя о том, что было у Стайлза в телефоне.

 

\- Я, наверное, слишком стар для тебя, - сказал он в холодный предрассветный час, когда Стайлз встретил его у двери гаража, проводив шерифа Стилински на раннюю утреннюю смену.

  
Стайлз нахмурился. Он был одет в пижамные штаны, свободно висевшие на бедрах, и пах так, словно только что тщательно вымылся. Запах мыла почти перебивал естественный аромат кожи.

  
\- Какая разница, Мистер Я-Никогда-Не-Спал-С-Мужчинами. Мы равны.

  
\- Я не это имел ввиду, - сказал Дерек. Этот разговор должен был состояться. Стайлзу нужно проводить больше времени со своими ровесниками. С людьми. С людьми, которые не крадутся тайком в его комнату или из нее. Не заставляют его засиживаться по будням до поздней ночи. Не валяются без сна, гадая, насколько ужасно спать с мальчиком, которому даже порно еще рано покупать.

  
Стайлз будто прочел его мысли. Он шагнул назад в темноту гаража и покачал головой.

  
\- Нет, чувак, нет, - произнес он из тени. Думаю, я видел достаточно разного дерьма, чтобы считаться достаточно взрослым для секса. Куча людей занимаются сексом. Куча людей занимаются сексом прямо сейчас, и большинство из них и вполовину не так зрелы, как я.

  
Дерек последовал за ним в гараж, словно Стайлз был магнитом. Он захлопнул за собой дверь, и они оказались а темноте. Пахло плесенью. Дерек не мог вспомнить, почему его аргументы казались ему такими убедительными.

  
\- Это тоже не то, что я имел ввиду, - слабо сказал Дерек, но его руки уже тянулись к Стайлзу, касались влажной после душа кожи, сжимали его задницу под просторными пижамными штанами. Стайлз был неловким от усталости, неловким от желания. Они беспорядочно целовались и ударились зубами, когда начали перемещаться к двери, ведущей в дом.

  
На кухне Дерек стянул штаны Стайлза вниз и сам последовал за ними. Стайлз оперся о холодильник и мягко тянул его волосы, застонав, когда Дерек лизнул его. Он продолжал лизать, пока член не стал мокрым, а потом начал сосать, быстро и гладко, помогая себе рукой. Такие знания не приходят сами собой, но реакция Стайлза служила Дереку помощником, простым и понятным. Это все, что они делали раньше – поцелуи и это. Это было безопасно.

  
Стайлз кончил, и Дерек проглотил.

  
Потом они неловко поднялись в комнату Стайлза, бок о бок, сталкиваясь плечами, но не прикасаясь друг к другу. Дерек вытер руку о бедро, и Стайлз снова натянул пижаму.

  
\- Почему я тебе нравлюсь? – спросил Стайлз странным голосом, который по мнению Дерека должен быть специально зарезервирован для разговоров в четыре часа утра.

  
\- Я не знаю, ответил он, закрывая дверь спальни и запирая ее.

  
\- Но нравлюсь.

  
Дерек моргнул.

  
\- Нравлюсь, - повторил Стайлз, приподнимаясь на локти.

  
\- Если ты пытаешься убедить меня, что уже взрослый, то это не помогает, - сказал Дерек.

  
\- По крайней мере, я не написал записку, - Стайлз собирался продолжить, но замер, когда Дерек начал раздеваться.

  
\- А почему я тебе нравлюсь? - спросил Дерек, снимая рубашку и бросая ее на компьютерное кресло.

  
\- Из-за твоего тела, - ответил Стайлз.

  
Обычное дело. Таков Стайлз, он дал очевидный ответ, но слова все равно ударили как неожиданная и унизительная пощечина. Дерек знал, что у него нет оснований видеть в них замаскированную подколку, или думать, что Стайлз должен был знать, как Кейт дразнила-лизала-пытала его, повторяя, как хорошо он выглядит.

  
Дерек остановился, его тело напряглось, словно чувствуя опасность, но опасность жила внутри, сгущаясь, и не от чего было бежать. Стайлз смотрел на него внимательно, и Дерек почувствовал ярость, и стыд, и разочарование, и дюжину других вещей, написанных на ламинированных карточках.

  
\- Я… - горло Стайлза пересохло, и он с трудом вздохнул. – Дерек. Я не имел ввиду. Мне нравится твое тело. Разумеется, в смысле, боже мой. Но. Ты в порядке?

  
Дерек выбрался из ботинок и джинсов, чудом не свалившись под тяжестью факта, что Стайлз видит его таким. Он забрался в постель, непривычно остро чувствуя свою наготу, и опустился в раскрытые объятия, словно мог спрятаться здесь, у стайлзова открытого горла.

  
\- Нам совершенно не обязательно заниматься сексом, - сказал Стайлз, поглаживая его волосы и шею.

  
\- Не сегодня, - согласился Дерек.

  
Стайлз накрыл их обоих серым одеялом и поцеловал Дерека в макушку. Его сердце стучало в его груди, словно пыталось унестись куда-то, но руки не дрожали.

  
***

  
Дерек избегал Стайлза целую неделю. Он охотился. Он был суров со своей стаей. Ему нравилось подгонять их и ранить. Когда раны заживают, ты становишься сильнее.

  
***

  
\- Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, - сказал Дерек.

  
Стайлз был за рулем. Когда они были всего в квартале от унылого дерекова жилища, Стайлз спросил:

  
\- О, твой дом?

  
Дерек смерил его взглядом:

  
\- Извини?

  
\- Я знаю, где ты живешь. Ты паркуешься на улице. Получаешь за это штрафы. И ты водишь одну из всего семи Камаро в Бейкон Хиллс. Я помню твои номерные знаки.

  
\- Ты пользовался ресурсами полиции, чтобы следить за мной?

  
\- Я пользуюсь ресурсами полиции для многих вещей, - сказал Стайлз, въезжая на парковку возле круглосуточного магазинчика, расположенного за углом дерекова дома.

  
\- Зачем ты здесь остановился?

  
\- Потому что я хочу перекусить и не получить штраф за парковку?

  
Стайлз поднялся по лестнице с пачкой чипсов и бутылкой газировки сделал несколько шагов внутрь, прежде чем сказать:

  
\- Честно? Логово в лесу было круче.

  
Квартире состояла всего из одной комнаты, ванной и кухни без плиты и холодильника. Обои пожелтели от сигаретного дыма. Дерек спал на большом матрасе на полу и вешал одежду на алюминиевую раму. До его переезда здесь было грязно, но теперь он держал все в чистоте.

  
\- Ящик из-под яиц вместо кофейного столика? Классика. Ты ведь знаешь, что в Сакраменто есть Икея, и кофейный столик стоит шесть баксов?

  
\- Я здесь долго не задерживаюсь, - сказал Дерек, забирая у него пакет, просто чтобы что-то сделать.

  
Он не знал, зачем привел Стайлза сюда.

 

Они мылись вместе, сражаясь из-за ручки смесителя в тесной душевой кабинке. Стайлз дрожал, чувствуя холод сильнее, чем Дерек. Его кожа покрылась мурашками, но они исчезали под дерековым ртом, когда тот ласкал и лизал его.

  
Стайлз достал из мыльницы кусок Ирландской весны, проскользнул Дереку за спину и спросил: «Можно?».

  
Дерек кивнул, пододвигаясь так, чтобы теплая вода попадала Стайлзу на плечи. Ощущения от чужих пальцев были совсем иными, чем от своих. Стайлз был осторожен, какое-то время он просто намыливал его, пока вода не стала прохладной, как летний дождь. Потом он поцеловал Дерека в плечо и потянулся, чтобы погладить его наполовину вставший член.

  
\- О господи, - сказал Стайлз. Он трахал Дерека одним пальцем, легко скользя внутрь и наружу. Палец казался Дереку большим, внутри горело, но ему было хорошо.  
\- Дерек, там мягко – ты мягкий внутри.

  
Дерек рассмеялся и расставил ноги шире.

  
\- Ты не сделаешь мне больно.

  
\- Это вызов?

  
Дерек не ответил, но его член был твердым под неловкими прикосновениями, и когда Стайлз снова намылил руку и добавил второй палец, он запрокинул голову и застонал. Стайлз осмелел, и теперь уже не просто подготавливал, а трахал его пальцами, и Дерек это обожал.

  
\- Мы можем пойти в постель? - спросил Стайлз, задыхаясь. – У меня ноги дрожат.

 

Они упали на матрас вместе, еще мокрые. Дерек достал смазку из корзинки на полу, но презервативов у него не оказалось. «У меня нет никаких болезней», сказал он, приподнимая колени.

  
\- Ммм, грязные разговорчики, - ответил Стайлз. Он взял тюбик и открыл крышку, но от судорожного движения жидкость вылилась широкой струей, совершенно минуя его руку или член. – Черт.

  
Дерек забрал тюбик и сам хорошенько его смазал, поглаживая больше, чем необходимо, и глядя, как колени Стайлза дрожат, упираясь в упругий матрас. Он никогда бы в этом не признался, но играть со Стайлзом ему нравилось больше, чем он мог бы выразить словами.

  
\- Чувак, прекрати, - проговорил Стайлз, - Я уже готов кончить. Нам повезет, если я продержусь дольше двух секунд.

  
\- Грязные разговорчики? – передразнил Дерек и улегся на спину. Ему было неловко открывать перед Стайлзом свой живот, но стеснение прошло, когда он увидел выражение его лица. Стайлз смеялся от удовольствия и волнения.

  
Его руки дрожали, когда он снова взял смазку и устроился у Дерека между ног.

  
\- Я собираюсь… подготовить тебя. Вау.- он смотрел, не отрываясь,- Это круче, чем на компьютере.

  
\- Струсил?

  
\- Черта с два. Он смазал пальцы, сосредоточенно хмурясь, и щедро выдавил смазку Дереку на задницу и на яйца.

  
\- Стайлз, этого достаточно, - сказал Дерек. Их взгляды встретились, и Стайлз потянулся к нему обеими руками. Одной он ласкал член Дерека, а другой снова проник в него, двигая мокрыми от смазки пальцами.

  
\- Стайлз. Достаточно. Иди сюда.

  
Им обоим пришлось повозиться, чтобы подобрать правильный угол. Стайлз дышал рывками, и когда он надавил достаточно сильно, чтобы преодолеть сопротивление дерековых мышц, его глаза расширились и он потянулся назад с извинениями на губах. Дерек накрыл его бедра руками и прижал к себе, сильно и жадно, принимая до самого конца, и Стайлз застонал, наклонив голову и упираясь лбом в лоб Дерека. Они оба рассмеялись. За смехом у Стайлза последовал звук, близкий к всхлипу.

  
\- Следи за дыханием, - сказал Дерек, поглаживая его спину. Он чувствовал себя наполненным, и ему это нравилось. Но он хотел больше, сильнее, с фрикциями. Он хотел этого настолько, что воздуху было тесно в груди. – Давай. У тебя прекрасно получается. Ты сам прекрасен.

  
Стайлз пробормотал «Я тебе говорил» и немного сместился. Они двигались медленно, дрожа от усилий. Дерек знал, что долго так не продлится, что когда они привыкнут, смогут делать это сколько им вздумается, но сейчас почему-то казалось важным не торопиться. Не в этот раз.

  
\- Посмотри на меня, - сказал Дерек.

  
Вот оно. Определение с острой карточки, написано вдоль влажного стайлзова рта.

  
\- Что? – выдохнул Стайлз, с любопытной улыбкой в глазах.

  
\- Звезды могут быть счастливыми.

  
\- О, господи, я действительно вытрахал тебе все мозги, - сказал Стайлз.

  
Дерек шлепнул его по заднице, и Стайлз выдохнул влажный смешок, и Дерек забыл о том, что собирался не торопиться.


End file.
